blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 49: Family Reunion
A knocking can be heard on Kei’s door. To his surprise as he opens it, Mai and Yuka had come to visit him. Kei: Seems like I’m seeing you more often. Mai: Contain your excitement. Kei: Do you want to come in? Mai: Nope. We’re here to invite you, Shigure, Alexandria, and Yui. Kei: (Confused) For what? Mai: Family Reunion. Kei: Wait, they want all of us there? Mai: Yes, they were even kind enough to invite Shigure, Alexandria, and Yuka as part of our extended family. Yuka simply hides her face with her hat tipped down. Mai: She’s still a little embarrassed about it. I’ve assured her that she’ll be treated just like a family member there. Kei: Yeah, Mom always wants us to bring people with us…Don’t worry too much about it Yuka. Our mother just wants to meet the person who became my sister’s partner. She likes to invite us all to a reunion. It doesn’t really matter who. Yuka: I-its just I’m not that good with large gatherings of people. Kei: You can always sneak away with Mai if you get uncomfortable. Yuka: (face turns red) Don’t say things like that… Kei: I meant you could leave… Yuka: O-oh…(tips her hat down again covering her face)..forget I said that… Mai can’t help but smile. Kei: (thinking) What has Mai been putting into this poor girl’s head… Mai: Anyway, will we see you and the others there? Kei nods. Mai: Good, come on girlfriend. Mai walks towards her bike. Yuka’s face returns to a deep red as she walks towards Mai’s bike. Kei shuts the door behind him as he contemplates the invite. Shigure leans in her head into the hallway from the kitchen. Shigure: Seems like Mai and Yuka are in good spirits. Kei: Yeah. Alexandria peers her head in, from the end of the hallway. Alexandria: Are we going? Kei: I don’t think I’m going to get a choice in this, am I? With the group in tow, Yui, Kei, Alexandria, and Shigure head to Kei’s parent’s home. A few hours is all it takes by taxi. As Kei and the gang walk into the house, Mai and Yuka are the first to greet them. Mai: Welcome home. Yuka: H-hi…(hides her face under her hat) Yui: Its good to see you again Yuka. Shigure: Yeah. I’m glad you could make it. Yuka: (This is so embarrassing for me) Kei: Hey, Yuka, come outside with me for a second. Alexandria, Shigure, and Yui all go sit inside the house, while Kei and Yuka go sit outside on the front steps. Yuka: (sighs in relief) So what did you want Kei? Kei: You okay? Yuka: Yea I’m fine...I’ve just never been good with crowds...I’ve been a traveler for most of my life so I haven’t had much experience with groups. Kei: I didn’t either. Even growing up I preferred to be alone. Its why I moved out to a remote area in Yamatsumi. So I wouldn’t be bothered. But life has a bad habit of putting you in the craziest circumstances. Yuka: ...Tell me about it...My luck is pretty bad. Kei: I wouldn’t say that. I can’t speak to your prior history, but you’re in good hands with Mai. She’ll tease you sure, but she’s probably the most loyal person you’ll ever meet. Its probably why she wants you here, because she wants you to feel like you’re part of our family. She wants you to have a family you can lean and rely on. She loves being a loner, but she understands that any of us would come running after her if she was in trouble. She wants to be the same to you. Yuka: So I’ve noticed...It’s just awkward for me to have a family after not having one for so long… Kei: Give it some time. Yuka: (sighs) I know… Kei: If you ever feel uncomfortable enough that you don’t want to stay, tell Mai, she’ll get you out of here. Yuka: I’ll manage… Kei: As long as you’re okay. Yuka: I’ve dealt with violence and shootouts...one would think I would be able to deal with a family gathering… Kei: I still can’t… Yuka: Me either...But I’ll try.. Kei and Yuka walk back in. The others were relaxing and talking. Mai is the first one to notice. Mai: Welcome back Yuka! Yuka: Thanks… Kei sighs. Kei: Mai, tone it down just a little bit? Mai: Like hell I would. Kei: (Thinking) Yeah that was asking too much from her. Yui: So is Rie here? Mai: In all her craziness. Kei: Mom and Dad cooking in the back? Mai: You bet. Kei: Has Yuka been introduced to them? Mai: Not yet. She’s been hiding a little bit. Kei: Fair enough. Not used to the gatherings yet, just getting used to Mai’s mannerisms must have been tough. Yuka: I’m not hiding...much… At that moment, a burly man walks into the room. His grey T-shirt barely held on around his arms. He wore a pair of jean shorts. He had marine cut grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of boots around his feet. They were completely worn. This man did a lot of physical menial labor. He had done so ever since they were pups. He eyes Kei, and speaks in a booming voice. ???: Kei! The man walks over and puts his arm around him. ???: Good to see you boy. Been too long! Kei: Hi, dad… ???: See you’re doing well for yourself, not as strong as your dad, but still. Kei: I don’t need to be as big as you dad. ???: Ah, doesn’t matter. I’m just glad to see you again boy. Your mom and I miss all you pups running around here. Alexandria: You’re Kei’s dad? ???: And you must be the pup Yui and Mai have been telling us about. Kei shoots a glare at the two of them. Yui and Mai look off into the distance to avert Kei’s glare. Alexandria: I’m Alexandria. Dai: Pleasure to meet ya, my name is Dai. You can call me Grand-dog. Kei: You’re not her grandfather, dad. Dai: Ah, don’t be a big ol’ stick in the mud Kei. She’s staying with you, she’s family. Dai looks over at Yuka. Dai: And you must be the girl that’s running around with Mai, am I right? Yuka: Y-Yes...I’m...Yuka… Dai’s siberian husky tail and ears flinch. Dai: Speak up a bit! Yuka: (visibly flinches at his loudness) My name’s Yuka! Dai: That’s the way! Say it again! Kei: Dad, stop it. Mai: Yeah seriously, don’t pick on her. Dai: I wasn’t picking on her. ???: Are you picking on that meek girl again? A voice comes from outside. Dai: I just wanted to get her to open up a bit honey. A woman comes from just outside the back door. Dressed in blue jeans and wearing a yellow blouse. Her yellow flip flops could be heard coming from a mile away. The well-endowed woman comes into the room, her golden-retriever tail wagging behind her with her ears perked up to listen. On her blue-eyed face sit a pair of blue-rimmed glasses. She wears her blonde hair in a ponytail behind her head, and wears a white apron. ???: Do forgive Dai. He can be over exuberant at times. Dai: Oh, Kokoa, I don’t think I am. Kokoa: Just take it down a notch honey. Yuka was it? Yuka; Yes? Kokoa: Do forgive my husband, he has only the best intentions in mind. Yuka: No harm done… Kokoa: I hope you are feeling a little more comfortable? Yuka: I’m..fine. Kokoa: Please don’t hesitate to ask if there’s anything I can do for you, okay, honey? Yuka: Ok… Kokoa looks over to Dai and sees Yui and Kei have come in. Kokoa: Oh good! You all could make it. Kei: Hi mom. Kokoa: I’m so glad to see you looking so well. Kei: Yeah I’ve been alright. Kokoa: And you too Yui. Glad your older brother is taking care of you for now as well. Yui nods. Mai: Mom already gushed about my being here. Kokoa: Its not often I can corral my oldest pup. Mai: Yeah, I know mom. Kokoa: I’m still glad you came, my little rebel. Mai sighs. It was easy for Kei to understand why Mai wouldn’t like being here. This kind of life was too simple for her. She enjoyed the open world too much to stay in one place or settle down. Kokoa: So Yuka, are you Mai’s girlfriend? Yuka: (Face flushes a deep shade of red) I...uh… Kokoa: There’s nothing wrong with that if you are. Mai: Mom! Stop it. Kokoa: Oh, Mai, you know I would love you all the same if you were interested in girls, too. Mai: (Face turns bright red) Mom! Kokoa: Alright, alright. I’ll stop. It wasn’t clear to Kei whether his mother was teasing them or not. It also wasn’t clear to Kei whether or not either one of them would seriously consider the idea. Kokoa: Its so good to see you again Shigure. Shigure: Likewise. Kokoa: Have you and Kei decided to try again? The low sound of Kei’s growling can be heard. Kei: Don’t start this again, mom. Dai pulls him close. Dai: Easy now pup, your mother didn’t mean anything by it. She just has your best interest in mind. Shigure: Yes, we are officially a couple. Kokoa: Oh, I’m so happy to hear that! You know Mai and Yuka could learn something from the two of you. Mai, face still bright red, can only slump in her seat. Yuka simply hides her red face by tipping down her hat. Kokoa: And you must be little Alex. Alex nods. Kokoa: Oh you’re so cute! I’m so glad Kei’s looking after you. I had thought about having another child. Kei, Yui, and Mai pop up and stare at their mother. Yui/Kei/Mai: WHAT?! Kokoa: (Trying to calm them down) Easy, now. We’d only thought about having another pup. Yui: Isn’t it a little late? Kei: All your kids are adults! Mai: Seriously mom, we have enough siblings! Kokoa: Aw, I was hoping you all would be open to the idea. The three of them each take a deep breath. Dai: We had just thought about having another pup because its been so lonely without all of you here. Shigure: Well perhaps you’ll be a grandmother soon? Kokoa immediately runs with Shigure’s idea. Kokoa: Oh yes! I’d love to be a grandmother! You hear that Mai? Mai’s entire face became a deep red Mai: MOM! Yuka pulls her hat down further and shakes slightly. Mai decides to put her foot down. Mai: Say one more thing about this Mom and we’re leaving. Kokoa: Okay, okay. I’ll stop. Kokoa looks over to Kei, and he already knew what she was about to say. Kei: Don’t even think about it mom, we’re only dating. Kokoa sighs. Kokoa: Alright, I guess I should get back to the food. As she makes her way back to the grill outside, she yells to the one other person out there. Kokoa: Rie! Come in and say hello to your other siblings. A collective sigh comes from the group of siblings. Mai, deciding Yuka was more important, checks on her. Mai: You alright? Sorry about my mother’s teasing. Yuka: I’m just not used to getting attention like that… Mai: You understand why I was kind of not wanting to come now right? Yuka: Yea...But family is worth it… Mai’s face blushes a little bit. Mai: You weren’t actually considering my mom’s idea...were you? Yuka: (Blushes) Even though I’m bad with groups…(hides her face with her hat) I-i was never opposed to family.. Mai: (Blushes) O-okay...I’m glad you aren’t opposed to the idea of...starting a family...with someone… Yuka: I-i’ve grown tired of being alone… Mai not sure how to respond to that, awkwardly stand up. Mai: I-I’m going to go get some water, I’ll be right back. She then immediately goes into the kitchen, her face a bright red. Kei and Yui sigh. Yui: (Thinking) Mai’s not sure what she wants. Kei: (Thinking) I think she took Yuka’s words out of context. Shigure: (Thinking) That kinda hurt a little bit… Mai quickly returns with a glass of water for each of them. She hands a glass to Yuka. Yuka: T-thanks… Mai awkwardly holds her glass. She isn’t sure where to steer this conversation. Her worst fear comes true when her father begins to speak. Dai: Is it just me, or… Before Dai can even finish, Kei throws an elbow into his father’s stomach. Dai looks at him with an unflinching glare. Dai: So pup, you wanna wrestle? Kei: (Thinking) God help me. Dai and Kei go out the front door as Dai chases him. Mai sighs. Mai: (Thinking) Your sacrifice is appreciated, Kei. Yuka looks down, finding the ground more interesting. Mai: So Yuka, hope my family isn’t being too annoying. Mai desperately wanted another topic to change to. Yuka: No they’re fine...I’m just awkward in larger groups… Yui: Our entire family is awkward. Mai: Ain’t that the truth. It is at that point they hear someone’s footsteps behind them, as it sounded like Rie had finally come in. The woman came in, also wearing yellow sandals. Her pleated yellow skirt swung to and fro as she walked. She wore a black tiered tank top. Her long frizzy brown hair bopped with her as she walked. As she looked in at everyone, her blue eyes met with the others. The only thing that surprised her siblings was that she was wearing a pair of glasses. Rie: (Meekly) H-hi. Mai: Uh..hi? Yui: When did you get glasses? Rie: When I learned my vision was getting bad. Yui: I think they suit you. Rie: I look like a geek. Yui: No they don’t, they look fine. Rie sighs. Rie: The only way mother convinced me was saying that a lot of the fashionistas wore stuff like this. Yui: They do, they pay attention to the finer details. Rie looks at Yuka. Rie: So you’re Yuka? My name is Rie. Yuka: Yea...I’m Yuka...Nice to meet you… Rie: What’s with your fashion? Mai: Don’t start Rie. Rie: What? Mai: Be nice or I’ll hit you. Rie: Why are you always so violent? Mai: I’ve already been through enough of mom’s teasing today that you don’t need to start. The sound everyone had been waiting for finally comes. Kokoa: Food’s up! Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter